You and I, also Our Stories
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Stories of Kagamines, their past and also their daily life.
1. Family

_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy it :)_

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

"Mama!" a scream broke her focus. She rolled her eyes and sighed when she heard her little daughter screamed and all of the rackets that happened in the backyard. "Len punched me!" screamed the little girl and ran to her mother.

Miku sighed and opened her arms, prepared her daughter would jump over her and she was right. Her little daughter–Rin Kagamine–jumped over to Miku Kagamine who sat peacefully beside her husband watching television and crocheted a blue scarf, a present for her father's upcoming birthday.

Rin cried as she sat hugging her mother and rubbed her head. "Len punched me so hard! I hate him!" the little screamed.

Just after her one and only daughter hugged her, she put all her crochet stuff on an end table beside her. She patted Rin's blonde head and began to sing. "Okay now gone pain." With a smile, she made the little one forgetting her pain and bump over her head. The two hugged each other as Miku continued her song, made Rin calm and snuggling to her mother.

Her song stopped when she heard whispers coming from the edge of the room. Not wanting her other children made another racket, she glanced to two boys who are as alike as two peas in a pod. With Rin, it will make three peas in a pod. She gave a signal to her husband to handle two boys who sneaking entering room.

"Len Jr!" said the husband as he put his newspaper and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Rinto!" he said with a gentle voice, yet everyone could an anger on his eyes. He just like others father who would explode whenever his little princess cried, spoiling his princess so much and make the boys jealous of his overprotective acts toward Rin.

The blonde boys walked to his father who shared same hair colour.

"Len, don't be too hard on kids," Miku said and smiling at her husband.

Big Len sighed a gesture that he couldn't handle kids as good as Miku. Of course, all he did for the family was spoiling Rin, training the boys sports and working until late as a journalist also a news anchor at the same time. However, the children would not miss him so much as they could see their father face every morning and evening on a television screen.

"That's not my fault!" little Len–Len Jr. Kagamine– screamed at his father. "Rin hit me first!" the boy–who resembled so much as big Len when he was a kid–said.

Big Len stood and walked to the boys. He took off his glasses and put it in the shirt pocket. Scared, the little Len rushed and hid on the back of his brother–Rinto Kagamine–named after his father. The triplets grandfather, to be exact. "Go and apologize to Rin," Len said and cowed to level their height.

Len Jr. peeked through Rinto's back with red and wet eyes. His six years old heart was angry at his sister because she was playing a victim. He just wanted to teach Rin a lesson, and now it turned like this. He should know this might happen, as Rin would act like a spoilt child whenever their father was at home on his holiday.

Rinto titled his head, acted all calm and composed. "Papa, it's not all his fault," the other blonde said. Everyone would know he was a big Len copy. However, calmer and more composed than his father. More mature, Miku said. Indeed, or should he note it as colder nature than his.

He crossed his arm and raised one of his eyebrows. "Mind telling your father, Rinto?"

Rin eyes widened, and she jerked her head watching Rinto flashed a small grin and Len Jr stared angrily. She gulped and hugging back her mother. "Ahh! Mama! My head is so hurt!" Rin screamed in a high-pitched voice.

"Ah! Rin is a liar!" Len Jr. growled.

"Shhh!" Rinto said as he put his index finger on Len Jr.'s mouth. "If you screamed like that how could I explain it all to papa!" Rinto slammed Len's hand and his twin hissed.

"Rinto, I'm waiting."

Rinto grinned. "Well, I was playing soccer with Len and then Rin came and snatched our ball."

"That's a lie!" Rin hissed.

"Shhh," Miku said and let Rin rose from her lap.

"She said Len is short and dumb so he can't become a football player. Then, he said the same thing as Rin can't become a model because she is flat-chested. Rin started to hit Len, so Len did it as well," Rinto explained and made their parent gapped their mouth.

"What?!" Len Jr. screamed. "I thought you would cover me!"

Rinto shrugged. "Well, I never said I'll hide your sin and cover it up," answered the blonde with hair clips on his bangs. Len Jr. and Rin couldn't say anything because Rinto had explained everything to their parents.

"Len! Rin! From where you learned those bad words!" the father exploded and Len Jr. and Rin rushed to hid behind Miku's back. Miku sighed and pushed two of them so they couldn't hide on her back.

"You know that those words are bad right? And mocking your sibling is the worst," Miku said and raised one of her eyebrows.

Len sat beside Miku and crossed his arms. "Tell me, where did you learn those words?" the father, raised his eyebrows and not barely put a smile on his face. Even though he spoiled his princess so much, he knew when should act if Rin made any mistakes.

"Aunt Rin and uncle Mikuo," said the two at the same time.

"What?!" his father shocked.

Indeed, his twin sister taught his children some bad words and yet he never knows it because whenever they came to his house from their never-ending honeymoon. They acted mature, wise and all. He was fooled.

The teal-haired mother sighed. "Len, Rin, apologize."

"I'm sorry, Len."

"I'm sorry, Rin."

As the two apologized to each other, Miku hugged both of them and Rinto rushed to join them. Rinto slipped into between Len and Rin wanting a hug. Miku giggled, tilted her head and glanced at Len, smiling brightly, making the man she had married for seven years averted his eyes shyly yet wanted to join heir hug.

"Come on, Len, give me a hug too," Miku said and giggled.

Len slowly scooted, spread his arms and hugged them. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips on Miku's soft cheek.

"Oh look, Len, Rinto! Papa kissed Mama!" Rin said, pointed his father. The two boys pushed his father back, so he couldn't kiss Miku. Indeed, the two were overprotective of their mother. No man could lovey-dovey with Miku, even Len. Indeed, it made the journalist often frustrated and couldn't take advantage of his free time to lovey-dovey with his wife.

Miku looked at Len and giggled. "Well, since we still have much time left before we head to your grandparents' house, I will tell you some stories."

"Stories?" Rin eyes widened as she was the one who loved fairy tales and such. "Fairy tales?"

"No, stories about me and your father," Miku answered.

"What?! No! I don't want to hear any cheesy story like that!" Len Jr. screamed and Rinto frowned.

"What the! Where did that come from-" Len screamed but Miku giggled.

"This story started from our first met …."

.

.

.

"Let's save the story in our way to grandfather's house," Miku said and smiled.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Hi guys~ welcome to my fanfic~

First of all, I want to say thank you for reading this fic~ and don't forget to write review ;) tehe

Actually, I've published this fic in Indonesian as an anthology of LenMiku drabbles, titled "You and I".

This fic has the same concept as the Indonesian one (which now I put "complete" status because I want to translate it all to English) where Miku is Kaito's and Meiko's daughter, and Len is RintoKokone's so that means this fic has a connection with Under the starry sky.

Shion Family: Kaito Shion, Meiko Shion, Gakupo Shion (first child), Miku Shion/Miku Kagamine (second child), and Mizky (third child)

Kagamine Family: Rinto Kagamine, Kokone Kagamine, Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine (twins)

Mikuo: (big) Rin's husband

Kagamine (big Len) family: Len Kagamine, Miku Kagamine, Len (jr), Rinto, Rin Kagamine (triplets)


	2. 27 December

_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 **27 December**

* * *

"Why do we have to tell our story to our six-years-old children?" Len whispered at Miku who sat beside him.

"Our first meet was," Miku paused as her index finger touched her cheek, "Is it at New Year Festival?" she asked Len with a mischievously smile.

"You're so stupid!" Len yelled, "Why you don't remember it?" he asked and gulped when he saw Miku smiled broadly. His

"Language!" Miku yelled.

"I-I'm sorry," Len sighed and looked at his children who laughed at him. He rolled his eyes and hugged _chibi_ Rin who sat on his laps. "Our first met was on my eighth birthday," he said shyly and looked at them.

Len Jr covered his ear with both of his hands, Rin stared at him with those sparkling eyes while Rinto was shutting his eyes and hugging Miku.

 _Those troublesome kids_ , he said in his mind. He didn't dare to say it out loud since Miku was beside him.

"Tell us your story!" Rin yelled.

Len glanced shyly at Miku and sighed, "okay …," Len looked at his children shyly as he began his story.

.

.

.

27 December. Right on my eighth birthday, a family moves in into an unoccupied house next to ours. That house was used as children playground as it has a big front yard. On top of that, someone always cleans that empty house so that house won't turn into a haunted house. Actually, some carriers from a moving company already moved new neighbour's goods into the house two days ago. However, they just moved here this morning.

I think the new-neighbour is an extremely odd family. They have no match hair-colour even my family shared the same colour as Dad. How could a brown-haired mother and a dark blue-haired father bear three kids witch different hair colour? Okay, their daughters m has similar hair colour with the father. Similar … oh, I have to check my sight. The older daughter has teal hair while the youngest one has black hair.

Their oldest children–which is at the same age as me, I guess–is the one with unique genes. He is the only one with purple-coloured hair. Eggplant hair ….

I don't know if my lightheaded mom and my father invited them to mine and Rin's private birthday party. I saw them entered our house when I was about going to our greenhouse in the backyard. Then, they joined our party in the greenhouse.

I pull Rin's hand and she yells at me. "Tell me, why the new-neighbour is in our private birthday party?" I ask my twin sister. Rin ignores me and keeps pulling Mom's precious flowers. That is weird since Rin always get mad if she saw someone was pulling Mom's flower in our greenhouse.

After a short introduction they–the new-neighbour, Shions–joined our party.

"Len," Rin nudges me. Stupid sister. I roll my eyes and lean closer to Rin. "Did you just hear that? Dad said Mr Shion is Dad's work friend from another city," she whispers in my ear and I nod.

"Friend?" Ah, no wonder Dad invited him to our private party. I glance at the dark-blue-haired man who talks with Dad. Ah, he doesn't look old, maybe at the same-age with Dad, maybe a bit older than him. I glanced at his wife. However, his wife looks too way younger than him.

Rin backs to pull those flower. There is nothing much I can do if there are too many people here. Also, I can't do anything at all. Mom is busy preparing the BBQ with Mrs Shion even though she has to take care of her baby girl.

My attention fixes at Rin who suddenly rise up and run to a picnic table bringing flowers she has pulled before. What is on her mind? I tilt my head and call her. "Rin, where are you going?"

My twin sister turns her head and shrugs. "I just want to put the flowers in the vase."

Weird. Really weird. Even though she hates people plucking a flower from Mom's garden she has never interested in it. I walk toward Rin and stare at my sister who is arranging flowers in a vase. She is really odd today.

"Miku!"

The purple-haired boy screams calling his little sister. Miku … what an odd name. Ah … she is coming to us.

"Do we know her?" Rin asks. Stupid sister. They have barely told us their name and yet you don't recall anything.

I shrugged even though I know her name.

Rin eyes widen. "Oh, look!" She yells deafening my ears. "What a lovely girl!" Rin giggles and kneels down levelling her height with the little one. "Hello, cutie pie."

Somehow … I feel a threatening aura is coming toward me. I glance at the purple-haired one. He was staring fiercely at me. What the .… What is his problem? I'm raising my eyebrows. Ah, he is coming toward me. Really … why he is looking at me like that. What is my fault?

Miku takes two chocolates from her sling bag. "Mama said, today is Rin _onee-san_ and Len _onii-san_ birthday." She smiles broadly and gives each of us a chocolate. "I have a present for you two."

I don't know why my hand moves and take the chocolate. Rin is happy about this. She hugs Miku tightly and both of them laughs. I glance at her and whisper thank you. She may not hear it since her face is buried on Rin stomach.

I guess … she is the first girl who gave me a chocolate since Rin and Mom never gave me any because I prefer bananas.

I've heard once from my classmate that girls usually give a chocolate to a boy whom she loves on a special date. What is it … vatin? Valentine, I guess …

Anyway, thanks for the birthday present.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hello guys~ welcome back. I hope you like this drabble :)

Actually, I wrote this drabble for Len's birthday hehehe


	3. Cat's Lives

**This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Cat's Lives**

* * *

For some reason, the Shion couple often left Miku, Gakupo on Kagamine's hand. For Kaito Shion was Rinto supervisor, of course, the head of the Kagamine family could not refuse his supervisor request to take care of his children. However, Meiko brought Mizky to her studio so they did not have to take care of the baby. Both Kaito and Meiko were busy with their business. Being a CEO of a big company left no holiday, for Kaito. Meiko who worked as an actress also did not have much time. Kokone who was unemployed had to take care of her twins and her husband's supervisor's children.

"Why are you biting me, Pochi!" Rin screams and pokes the cat's cheek while pleading the cat to let her go.

"Can you just shut up, Rin!" Len throws a tissue ball to his twin. "She doesn't want to play with you because you stink!" The blonde-haired boy pinches his nose with his fingers.

The blonde-haired girl glares at him and then sniffs her clothes. "Uh! You stink too!"

"Just take a bath or we'll late, you stink!" Len throws a towel to Rin Kagamine as she sticks out her tongue.

Everyday is like this. Screams, shouts and brawls between the Kagamine twin. Their mother only sighs as she is tired with her nine-years-old twin who will make ruckus everywhere. Kokone put a bento to each bag of the twin then she looks at her nine-years-old boy. "Len, could you take Gakupo- _kun_ and Miku- _chan_ here after the school's end?"

Len puts his glass of milk and wipes his mouth. "Why? Are their parents out again?"

Kokone nods. "Yes. Isn't that good you can play with Gakupo- _kun_ after the school's end?"

The little Len rolls his eyes. "Playing with that eggplant maniac? Meh."

"Don't roll your eyes on me, Len."

"Yeaaah!" Rin screams as she swirls the towel and runs to her bedroom.

"Rin! Put on your clothes!"

.

"Hey, you eggplant maniac!" Len shouts at Gakupo who waits for his parents to pick him and his sister up from school.

"What, you banana head!" Gakupo glares at his arch enemy and hugs his little sister like she is a puppy that needs to be saved from a hungry bad wolf.

"Yoooo, Gakupo- _kun_ , Miku- _chan,_ " Rin screams behind Len's ear makes her twin jumps back and both of them falls together.

"Stupid twin!"

Miku runs to Len and then she pulls Len's and Rin's hands helping both of them to stand up. "Are you okay, Len _nii-san_?"

"Miku, what are you doing?!" Gakupo runs toward her sister and pulls her back to him, hugging her again like a puppy. "You can help Rin but you cannot help that banana maniac!" As a child, of course, the little Miku does not understand what his brother said. However, the blond-haired boy understands what the purple-haired boy means as he is the one whom Gakupo meant.

"What do you mean she can't help me?!" Len screams and clenches his fists.

" _Kochi-kochi_ , here, here, Miku- _chan_ ," Rin pulls Miku to her, hugs her like the way Gakupo hugs her.

"What I mean is, I don't allow her to help you, stupid!"

"Why you little!" Len pulls Gakupo's collar so does Gakupo pulls Len's as well.

As they are busy with their problem, Rin walks Miku home. "Let's forget those two and go home, okay Miku- _chan_?"

Miku glances at her brother and the blonde-haired boy then nods. "Are they will be alright, Rin _nee-san_?"

Rin laughs and smirks then she laughs again mischievously. She raises her index finger. "Actually, they will be alright since they have nine lives!"

"Nine?!" Miku eyes shine brightly then she hums while tilting her head. "Like a cat?"

"Yes!"

"Can I have nine lives too?" Miku asks.

"Well, maybe you can ask Len or your brother to share one of their lives with you." Rin smirks and she kneels down to level Miku height, "well, I'll tell you something."

.

"Hey, why are you fighting at each other?" An upperclassman separates Gakupo from Len. He has pinkish hair like a cherry blossom tree. He wears the same blue jersey as Gakupo.

"Ck! Who are you?!" Len screams as the purple-haired boy is being pulled from him.

"Ah, Yuuma- _senpai_!" Gakupo gasped then once he calms down he turns his head around.

"Wait … are we missing something?" Gakupo asks Len as everything is alright and the quarrel never happened.

"Where are your sister and Rin?!" Len screams and punches Gakupo again. "They are missing!"

Gakupo attacks Len again and then picks his bag. "This is your fault! I'm going to find my sister!" As he ran to the park near their school, he turns back and waves to his _senpai_. "Goodbye, Yuuma- _senpai_ , see you in the practice tomorrow!"

"Hey, wait for me you eggplant maniac!"

.

"You're good at drawing Miku!" Rin giggles as she eats chips and lies on the carpet. "Do you want to become a painter?"

The little Miku looks at Rin's blue eyes and hums. "No," she shakes her head. "Miku wants to be an astronaut."

Rin hums and kicks the air while bobbing her head on the pillow. "Hmm, that's interesting."

Rin hears footsteps coming toward the living room. "Ah, they are coming."

"Is that your brother and Gakupo- _kun_?" Kokone asks as she stands up.

"Mom!"

"Aunty!"

Kokone sighs and walks reaching the running boy but she stops when the boys already stand up in the doorway.

"Miku is missing!" Gakupo screams.

"Rin is missing!" Len screams.

"Huh?" Kokone tilts her head and giggles awkwardly. If she isn't a patient mother, she may become crazy by those children behaviours.

"I'm here," Rin raises her hand.

"Miku is here," Miku raises her hand.

"W-what?!" both Len and Gakupo shocks but then they looked at each other and then laughs together.

Rin and her mother look at each other. Rin shrugs unknowing what happens to her brother and her friend. Judging from their look, Len who looks horrible with trash all over his hair and Gakupo face and clothes which full of mud, Rin guesses they might play at the river.

Gakupo sighs then run to his sister. He hugs her and cries like a baby while Miku just laughing at him."I thought I would lose you!"

Len hisses and hit Rin's head. "I thought you were kidnapped!" Rin just laughs while rubbing the spot where Len hit it.

After the boys clean themselves they played together with Miku and Rin. Rin then whispered to Miku reminding her for the nine lives that Gakupo and Len have. The girl then walks closer to Len and Gakupo who are playing PlayStation game.

"Do you need something Miku?" Gakupo asks and Miku nods.

"Can you give me your life, _nii-san_?" Miku asks innocently. The little girl extends her hands.

Both Gakupo and Len stares at Miku in shock. Gakupo drops his joystick and Len gasps in shock. "Wha-what did you say, Miku?"

"Nah, she just wants a candy," Rin tells the brother and giggles secretly, "just give her."

"Don't teach anything weird to my sister, Rin!" Gakupo screams as he gives Miku a candy and Rin just gestures an "OK" using her hands. "Here's your candy."

After Miku gets what she wants, she moves to Len. She extends her hand toward Len.

Len sighs and looks at her troubled. "What? Do you want candy from me too? I have no candy."

"I want your life," Miku says, "I want to be your bride, Len _nii-san_." She curves an angelic smile that makes Len's heart skips a beat. However, he knows how this will end.

Gakupo glances at Len, he looks at him as he is prey.

Len, on the other side, who is happy at the same time yet troubled looked at Rin who laughs like crazy. "Can you stop teach her weird thing?!"

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hello everyone~

thank you for supporting my work hehehhe


End file.
